Jurassic Park III
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $93,000,000 IMDB; Jurassic Park III (2001); Box office and business | gross revenue = $181,166,115 (US) $365,900,000 (Worldwide) IMDB; Jurassic Park III (2001); Box office and business | preceded by = The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) | followed by = Jurassic World (2015) }} Jurassic Park III is an American science fiction/adventure film directed by Joe Johnston. It is the third installment in the Jurassic Park film series developed by Steven Spielberg based on a novel by Michael Crichton. The film was produced by Universal Pictures and Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment and was released theatrically in the United States on July 18th, 2001. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Evolution of Adventure!". * Jurassic Park received limited theatrical release on July 16th, 2001. The official world premiere was on July 18th, 2001. It opened in the UK on July 20th, 2001 and in New Zealand on August 23rd, 2001. Production * Production on Jurassic Park III began on August 30th, 2000. Principal filming concluded on January 20th, 2001. * Most of the film was shot at stages 1, 12, 18, 27-29 and 44 at Universal Studios in Universal City, California. Other on-location shots were filmed in Wendover, Utah, the Kern River in California, the El Mirage Dry Lake in California as well as parts of Nevada and Hawaii. * Actress T a Leoni received minor lacerations across her back while filming a scene towards the end of the movie where the Spinosaurus is meant to claw at her. Casting * Jurassic Park III has the shortest cast list of all the Jurassic Park movies to date. * Sam Neill and Laura Dern are the only two actors to reprise their roles from the first Jurassic Park, though Dern only makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the film. Neill plays the role of Doctor Alan Grant and Dern plays the role of Doctor Ellie Satler. * Originally, Joe Johnston had cast Jeff Goldblum to reprise his infamous role of Doctor Ian Malcolm from the previous two films, but Goldblum injured his leg shortly before filming was to commence and dropped out of the project alltogether. According to him, the part of Ian Malcolm was a diminished role in the film anyway. * Actress Linda Park is also known for playing the role of Hoshi Sato on the UPN sci-fi series Star Trek: Enterprise. * Along with 2002's Welcome to Collinwood and 2004's The Polar Express, this is one of the last major film projects for actor Michael Jeter. Jeter died on March 30th, 2003 at the age of 50 from AIDS-related illnesses. * T a Leoni is the wife of X-Files star David Duchovny. * Amy Allen worked on the film as a production assistant. She is also known for her work in front of the screen, but behind the makeup in the role of fan favorite Jedi knight Aayla Secura in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * Actor Blake Michael Bryan, who plays Charlie in this film, is credited as Blake Bryan. This is his first film role. He previously played a character named Noah Newman on episodes of the soap opera series The Young and the Restless. * Actress Sarah Danielle Goldberg, who plays Cheryl Logan, is credited as Sarah Danielle Madison in this film. She is best known for recurring appearances on TV shows such as 7th Heaven, Judging Amy and 90210. * Actors Karin M. Gaarder, Edward C. Gillow and Brad Everett Young are all uncredited for their participation in this film. Home Video * Jurassic Park III was released to DVD by Universal Studios on December 11th, 2001. This version is the fullscreen version with the dark cover. The silver-embossed widescreen Collector's Edition of the movie was released on August 24th, 2004. * The movie also included in a double-feature DVD pack with Jurassic Park released on July 10th, 2001 as well as the Jurassic Park Trilogy Collection released on December 11th, 2001. The Jurassic Park Adventure Pack was released on November 29th, 2005. See also External Links * * * Jurassic Park III at Wikipedia * * Jurassic Park III at Moviepedia * * * References ---- Category:2001/Films Category:July, 2001/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments